Random Playlist
by Farringtongirl
Summary: This is a series of 10 drabbles based upon the random shuffle results of my media player in connection with my favorite fandom and pairing...BSG & Lee/Kara.


**Author's Note: **These drabbles are in response to an LJ Fic Challenge where the rules were as follows:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Fandom: BSG  
Character/pairing: All Lee/Kara but from other character POV's also  
Spoilers: Through all of Season 4.0 and conjecture beyond.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and no one would pay me to do this anyway!  
Rating: PG-13, maybe one R but nothing graphic  
Notes: Thanks to Shahofblah over at LJ for bringing this to my attention…I found this fun and I hope you do too.

**_Behold the randomness of my iTunes playlist shuffle...enjoy._**

**1. ****"Desert Rose" - Sting**

_Kara's POV_

When she can sleep it's always the same, fire, like a desert on her tongue. A thirst she can't define. She's standing on Earth, the night sky matches the inside of Athena's tomb but the excitement of being on this hallowed ground is gone. She watches transfixed as the clouds roll in and it begins to rain. She opens her mouth, desperate for relief, but each drop is like a grain of sand. She gags reaching out for the constant guardian at her side…Lee. He should be here, he's always beside her. It's not Earth…it's not home…not without him. The thought slides down her throat, a cool balm of knowledge, and she wakes up praying for rain.

**2. "Hate That I Love You" – Rihanna & Ne Yo  
**

_Dee's POV_

With each swing I can see the love and hate fighting for dominance. But the outcome was never in question. I've always known that their love is unbeatable because whatever else they may be, they're still Starbuck and Apollo. I'm a nugget trying to play with the big dogs. It doesn't matter that I wear his ring or that she branded her husband's skin…real love is intangible and illogical. I know that there's hate powered by fear at the root of the chasm between them, but as he splits her lip, I realize I share that hatred. The only difference is there's no one fighting for me. This is their dance…this is love in its most raw form.

**3. "Failure's Not Flattering" – New Found Glory**

_Kara's POV_

I thought it was public knowledge long ago that I was bound to be humanity's downfall, but apparently coming back from the dead makes people believe in the impossible. Like that Kara Thrace isn't a screw up.

I can see Lee out of the corner of my eye and I keep walking away because if I have to hear his words of encouragement I may just scream. How is it that the faith of those you love is always the most poisonous? He believed in me, and as I stare across the wasteland that's Earth, I can only come to the conclusion that he believed in a lie…the best of me is always a lie.

**4. "The Breakup Song" – American Hi Fi**

_Lee's POV_

I can't believe it. I struggle to wrap my head around the enormity of the betrayal, but it's hard to marshal my thoughts when I left my heart bleeding in the middle of New Caprica's only street. Anger wrenches through me and I refuse to think of her and how she made me feel…how she made me believe in a bright shiny future.

That lasts a millisecond. Damn it! How did I get so stupid?

In the brief second that she did meet my eye I could see the apology writ there and that twists the knife. As I turn to walk away from the 'happy couple' the dividing lines are drawn. She'll keep the 'earth' and I'll keep the sky. She's a civilian and I'm military. She's a bitch and I'm about to become a heartless bastard. I stride towards Dee, focusing my pain into determination. When I ask her to marry me, I feel nothing inside and when she says yes that's when it becomes real…it's over…we're over.

**5. Run Baby Run - Garbage**

_Kara's POV_

I run every morning and he's always a pace behind or beside. It's ironic if not symbolic. I just wish he could understand how dangerous this race is. As his hand brushes mine, I have to remind myself too. I touch the ring on my thumb and it cools the heat that welled at his touch, but the familiar burn of shame lingers.

I just wish I was strong enough to let him pull ahead and escape. I suppose I already know it's too late.

**6. All Apologies - Nirvana**

_Lee's POV_

It's strange to watch the sun rise over Earth's ocean with Kara asleep in my arms. Something about solid ground beneath us seems to be the catalyst. We didn't talk last night…no declarations…just silent support and comfort. I never imagined I'd find hope in the rubble, but I woke with it in my arms and the sun shining down on its face. For the first time in my life, I know I'm not alone…that I never will be again.

**7. Do What You Have To Do -- Sarah McLachlan**

_Kara's POV_

The puckered flesh over his heart is the first thing I see. I scramble away from the healed bullet wound, the proof of the damage my life and love inflicts.

Tigh listens, gives me a drink, and tells me to choose survival. I have the fleeting thought that it's the kind of advice my mother would give.

I know who I live for and I know that when I eventually screw it up, I won't survive it when he's gone. Because I will frak things up and he'll die because of me or maybe he'll choose to leave when he realizes I'm not good enough for an Adama.

I know all of these things and yet…I don't know how to let him go. I wake Sam up and ask him to marry me, because that will wound Lee deep enough to keep him away…safely away from me. He won't understand and he'll certainly live the rest of his life hating me. A sardonic smile turns my lips when I realize that at least we'll still have one thing in common.

**8. "Family Portrait" – Pink**

_Kara's POV_

"Where's daddy?" Kasey asks the questions and it chills her to the bone on two levels. The idea that she thinks of Leoben as any kind of father rather than a monster is sickening…but it goes deeper than that. She doesn't know how to respond because she can see herself so clearly in Kasey and she remembers asking her own mother that question once before. Kara flinches at the memory of how the kids at school laughed at her split lip the day after her inquiry. Her stomach turns at the thought of causing Kasey any further pain. She bends down on one knee, hugs her tightly in reply, and bites her own lip until she draws blood.

**9. "Music" – Madonna**

_Lee's POV_

"Come on you can do better than that?"

It's a purr and a challenge that sets his blood on fire. "I'm not much of a dancer, you know that?"

Her eyebrow quirks, "I know that you have cross functional skills", she presses up against the throbbing erection at my hip and wiggles exaggeratedly.

I turn her around, her back to my front, and pull her flush against me. The gasp off her lips coincides with my teeth nipping the flesh below her ear. We gyrate slowly in circles, aimless but artful. I think the music stopped, but that's of little consequence…the rhythm between us has never been external.

**10. "Tarzan Boy" - Baltimora**

_Kara's POV_

I never would have guessed that Lee Adama, distinguished President of Earth, had it in him. But the evidence is overwhelming, bulging really…Kara stifles a cackle and fails. Lee seems unperturbed, he continues to kiss up her arm smiling warmly, secure in his manhood which is currently concealed in a not-so-secure-looking leopard print thong.

**Author's Note: I know that I've got some outstanding stories to finish (sorry Guaridan fans), but I've been experiencing a long stretch of writer's block, but this little exercise pumped some joy back into my pen! I'm not thrilled with these...but I had fun writing them and it's got the juices flowing which is the most I could hope for right now. Hugs for reading...kisses if you review. Cheers!**


End file.
